VizWiz Kid
by chocolaolic
Summary: Harry is spotted doing accidental magic by the Vizards who take him in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own anything !

Hi ! Well, here is the new story !.

Chapter 1 :

Hiyori was quite angry with Shinji. Their little group of Vizard had moved to England recently and Hiyori was now in a park in a little town in Surrey. Hiyori and Shinji had an argument. Another one. This one was about how she didn't wanted to stay in this freaky neighborhood where all houses were the same.

Shinji being stupid (in Hiyori's opinion at lest), Hiyori decided to get away to calm down lest she make a big service to humanity and killed the idiot.

Already in a foul mood, she was even more annoyed by the barely hidden suspicious glances that the women keep shooting her. They weren't even trying to be subtle.

One of them, a horse-faced woman was even muttering something about freaks that shouldn't exist (She didn't knew that Hiyori was thinking the exact same thing about her).

Okay, so what if it was a little cold and she was wearing sandals. It was nobody's business.

And as if those damned women weren't enough, their kids were annoying pest too.

Some of the brats (Such as the over-sized baby whale who seemed to belong to the horse-woman) were clearly spoilt as well as bullies.

They didn't even hide from their mothers as they chased around a small black-haired kid.

"Stop running away, Freak !" Yelled a pig in a wig.

The smaller child seemed to be able to hold his own against them all, even through they were many, all bigger than him. The small child was running around obstacles, avoiding the fastest bullies 'attempts at catching him.

Hiyori was reminded once again of why she didn't like humans.

Most of them weren't worth it.

Hiyori was startled out of her thoughts by a yelp.

The brats had apparently decided that since they couldn't reach their prey, one of the best way to hurt him (or at least slow him down enough for them to catch him) would be to throw rocks at him.

The black-haired boy managed to avoid most of the rocks but was still hit by some.

This seemed to be the boy's cue to go even faster and ,as he leaped over two children playing peacefully in the sand-box, he disappeared before her very eyes only to appear at the top of a tree.

Everyone (including the boy) seemed bewildered by this event.

Hiyori was looking from the side lines as the horse-woman dragged the small boy back home along with the baby whale, a scowl on her already ugly face.

This was interesting. It would seems the neighborhood wasn't as normal as some would like it to seem.

Hiyori followed the small group until they reached their destination. Throughout the whole journey, the child was glared at by both the woman and the brat, the woman cursing her freak of a sister for dying and leaving her with her freak son, while the whale spent his time pinching and punching the child.

At the end, Hiyori was itching to kill them both. But she now had what she keep following them for, some informations about the kid.

She would tell the other and try to contact the kid as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading ! Until next time !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. Some of you asked questions such as :

"Why are the vizards going to England in the first place?" , I think that the answer is simple, they have been in the world of the living for a full century. If I were them, I would spend that time traveling around the world. I didn't say that they went directly to Great Britain, just that they were there. Hiyori was angry that they had to stay so close to humans. She hates them but doesn't hate Harry because she doesn't consider him fully human.

As for why peoples didn't noticed that Harry did magic. It was because those there at the time were quite dumb and used the excuse that it was an optical illusion, that everything was normal. Plus, most adults weren't looking at that time.

As for the fact that it's not like in the canon, I know. But I think that Harry doesn't remember every magical things he did.

Now, for the paring, it might be Harry/Hiyori or yaoi. I have not yet decided but I think I might make a poll for that.

Chapter 2 :

Hiyori was worried. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. But it had been a week since the parc insident and ever since then, she (along with the other Vizards) had taken to watch the boy's house. The boy had not been let out even once so far.

After two days of not seing the boy out of the house, Hiyori had wanted to just blow their door off and take the kid but she had been held back by Shinji. The idiot had convinced her to wait for a whole week before doing anything.

But now that the week was coming to an end, Hiyori would barge in just like she wanted.

At that moment, something interrupted Hiyori's gleeful thinking; the boy was leaving the house. Paler and thiner than what she remembered him to be. Damn! She so wanted to hit those annoying parody of people as well as break their damned door.

Shinji was near her, he was asleep. Hiyori hit him good with one of her sandal to wake him up. Shinji was so used to that sort of treatement that he didn't react at all (bar maybe for a little snort). He turned. She felt herself becoming more and more angry but seing that the boy was already far away, she decided to follow the boy without Shinji. She left but not before hitting Shinji once more. That felt good.

When Hiyory came back an hour after, she was greeted by all the other vizards waiting for her. They seemed worried. Oh, not for her but for the people living in n°4 Privet Drive.

"So, where were you?" Ashed Lisa.

"I was following the target. He left this morning and went to primary school." Answered Hiyori.

"That allright. But why have you not told anyone?" Questioned Shinji. Here, Hiyori had enough and kicked him in the face.

"You dare to ask why?" She yelled. A couple of old women saw the whole scene and left, muttering about 'youths these days'. " You were sleeping and I not matter how much I tried to, I couldn't wake you up! Jerk!"

"So, that's why..." Said Mashiro, a finger on her chin as if to think this through.

"Yeah! This dumbasse nearly made me lose the boy!"

After having waited a few hours for the boy to go back home from school, the Vizards were all (bar Hiyori)laid back. Some were even snoring. That's it, until they saw a car park at the number 4 of Privet Drive. They were looking in interest as the door of the car swung open to let a boy and an horse woman out.

The boy had a petulant expression on his face. He was frowning and looked like a cross between an human boy and a pig wearing a blond wig.

The Vizards turned to stare at Hiyori with incredulous looks meaning; "Him?" She glared at them.

"Not him! There is another boy living there! Small, with black hairs and green eyes, Dumbasses!"

"Then, why didn't he came with them?" Asked Shinji.

"How should I know?" Growled Hiyori, annoyed.

"Hiyori?" Questioned Shinji.

"Yes."

"For a week now we waited for this boy but noone of us ever saw him...Are you sure he is real? I mean he could be a creation of your imagination. After all, I read somewhere that girls your age sometimes tend to do that. Having imaginary friends I mean." Wondered Shinji.

"Stupid! I'm not really that young! He is real!" Shouted Hiyori.

"Sure, he is. Don't worry we believe you." Said Shinji.

"Don't say things like that in such way!" Yelled Hiyori, while sending a kick to Shinji's face.

"Well, I for one, think that we should return to our place." Said Lisa while the others nodded along, already prepared to leave.

"No!" Exclaimed Hiyori stubbornly. "He'll come back soon and I want someone to be with me at that moment to confirm that he is real."

The other Vaizards sighted. Hiyori was stubborn and wouldn't back off until the very end. Rose, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Lisa and Hachi all looked at one another and fled. Leaving behind only Shinji and Hiyori who weren't expecting that. But Shinji was the best when dealing with Hiyori and vice versa.

Shinji looked at the spot in which the others had stood, before shouting:

"Wait! Why should it be me?" At the same time as Hiyori was yelling, "Not him!".

"Hum..." They heard behind them. They turned to see who had been able to sneak behind them without being spot. It was the subject of Hiyori's obsession, obviously. The boy looked not older than seven. He had wild black hairs and deep green eyes. All in all, he was a cute kid even if he wore rags.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy, nervous under their stares.

"No...Nothing." Said Hiyori, losing a little of her spunk. She had not expected to contact the kid so soon, or that it would be him who would come see her. Moreover, he was so cute from up close (cuter than her, no fair!) that she had a hard time no blushing.

The boy sent her a dubious look but didn't push.

"Okay. Bye." He said sadly, and left.

"Well, at least, we now know that he is not some imaginary friend of yours." Said Shinji, casually beside her. She kicked him in relatation.

I know that the other Vizards or even Harry are not very much present in this chapter and that there might be too much Shinji/Hiyori (not as a paring) interaction but I couldn't help it. I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Finished exams yesterday! Thanks for the reviews and the favs. Sorry for the long wait (I had a sort of writer's block, which is annoying by the way), don't worry though, others stories will be updated soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 :

Hiyori was angry. Really angry this time. Any other stupidest things Shinji had ever done before couldn't compare to this humiliation, this joke. Nobody should be actually stupid enough to believe this lie. But worked it did. Someone was actually stupid enough to believe that shit. Pff...Humans.

Harry looked up at his teacher as the man entered the class room followed by a smaller figure. A rather familiar figure. The scowling girl fighting with an older guy near number 4. Harry remembered them very well because they seemed to stuck out quite a lot in this quiet neighborhood.

Harry was surprised to see her in his classe because while she didn't seemed to be over thirteen year old, she also didn't seemed to be under ten year old. There was no way she was so young.

Scowling (an expression which seemed to be struck on her face) with disgust the blond-haired girl introduced herself to the classe before taking the seat closer to Harry which was in fact the only seat available as Dudley had scared off the other children who dared to go near his favourite punching bag.

Throughout the morning, Harry could tell that Hiyori didn't liked anyone bar him for some reasons. This also didn't escaped Dudley's notice but he couldn't really do anything during classe time so he waited until recess to "speak" to the new girl along with his gang. Needless to say, they were scared for life. Hiyori wasn't the sort of girl to go easy on the humans she hated. Were it not for Harry being there, she would have armed them seriously without hesitation.

Flash-back:

Hiyori couldn't really tell why but Harry's presence seemed to calm her and she had a surprising good time speaking with him. He was ... interesting. The other kids though (and even the teacher), she couldn't stand. Perhaps, it was because she knew he wasn't really human but she felt rather relaxed with him. No to the point of smiling but his presence reminded her somehow of what she felt with Shiji. The bastard. A evil smirk was crossing her face when she thought of what she did to him as a "thank you gift". He sooo asked for it. Making her go to a school for little human kids.

The pig boy who lived with Harry decided to walk into her sight just as she turned around sensing some people trying to sneak up behind her. Ha. The bullies Harry warned her against during classe. They weren't even scary at all. She couldn't understand how anyone could be afraid of those tumbs of lards.

She waited until they were all surrounding her and Harry in the rather dark corner they had choose to talk before her smirk widened, making her look even scarier.

Dudley stepped up, breaking the perfect circle the bullies made around them.

"You better leave the freak alone, Pigtails, or you'll wish you stayed in your stupid country understang?" Said the young bully, trying to be intimidating by punching his hands together, his friends doing the same behind him.

But saying such thing didn't scared Hiyori at all, in fact it angered her but she didn't let it show. She was way better than these stupids thugs. She smirked slowly. But it wasn't a happy smirk.

"First of all, Piglet, my name is not Pigtails, it's Hiyori Sarugaki. And you better use it, capishe? Secondly, I will do what I want and no stupid little human bully will be allowed to forbid me anything! Thirdly, and most important; HARRY IS NOT A FREAK! DICKHEAD!" Hiyori screamed the last part as she hits Dudley with her sandal on the head as hard as she could. Dudley retreated quickly after seeing that he was attacked by someone who wasn't afraid of him.

Throughout the week, this sort of incidents became more and more numerous as Dudley wasn't the sort of person to learn quickly and Hiyori wasn't the sort of person to be patient. Needless to say, Hiyori, along with Harry, were quickly put on the black list of the teacher and were scowled for fighting quite a lot because while Dudley and his friends were the ones who instigated every fight, they were usually the ones losing. Badly. Not only that but as Harry was already seen as a delinquent and Dudley had his friends as a back-up to his lies, this made them seem even more suspicious.

Hiyori didn't cared one bit of what the humans thought. They were stupid anyway. But Harry, who thought of Hiyori as his very first friend wouldn't tolerate other people speaking badly of her. It was understandable, then that when the teacher started scowling her for fighting again he blew off. Harry could stand people speaking badly of him, but not Hiyori. As such, as soon as she saw the heated argument Harry had over her with the teacher she decided to intervene. As soon as she had decided that though, the teacher's wig turned blue. It was so sudden that he was taken aback when Harry left in a hurry.

Harry was looking at his teacher in awe and horror. Because, it was obvious that the Dursley (and even the school) would put the blame on him even without any evidence. Everything strange going on was always put on him. Hearing the other students laughing their head off and seing the teacher turn red in anger, Harry quickly decided on something to do. He fled.

Hiyori found Harry quite easily, following his reiatsu to the park where had first seen him. He was on the swings, looking morose.

"I wish things like that wouldn't happen so often. Every time, people thinks I am the culprit of those sort of things." Said Harry without looking up.

"Does these happen a lot?" Asked Hiyori, curious.

"Yeah, last year I had been chased by Dudley and his gang...I desperately wanted to be somewhere they couldn't reach me...I suddenly found myself on the school roof. My aunt would always try to make me wear hideous clothes but they would shrink a little more every time she would try ...until it wasn't big enough to fit a puppet's hand. I can heal or grow my hairs over night...Things like that happen at least once a month...And every time I am punished for these."

Harry didn't knew why, but he trusted Hiyori with his whole being. He trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't freak out over this information. Harry's mood lightened a bit after seing that Hiyori wasn't trying to back away from him or call him a freak. In fact, her reaction startled him a bit.

"That's it!" She yelled.

She stood up abruptly and made him stood up as well. The blond-haired girl started pulling him toward an unknown location.

"Hey! Hi...Hiyori! Stop! Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After walking for a while (or being dragged in Harry's case), the duo found themselves before nothing. Hiyori finally lets go of Harry and turned her back to him. She turned her head in his direction to look him in the eyes before saying:

"You stay here for now. I'll be back in not time." she lefts and as she tooks another step she disappeared totally. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. And here he thoughts he was strange. She finally came back after what seemed to be an eternity to Harry but was in fact a few minutes. She motioned for him to follow her into bared area and he did as he was told.

Suddenly, before his very eyes was an old abandoned house which had not been here a few seconds ago. Blinking, Harry tooks in the scene before him. Seven people he didn't knew (bar for the blond who had been fighting with Hiyori when he first meet her) greeted him. Some with smiles, other colder. No only that but all these people looked strange. From the pink haired giant man to the star-shaped afro-haired mand and the green-haired girl. Needless to say, they were quite an odd bunch.

"Harry, meet the family." Said Hiyori with a motion of her hand. As weird as it sounded, Harry couldn't see any better family for his friend. They seemed to fit quite well together.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it so far! Bye!


End file.
